


Soul Mates

by kashmir



Category: Rent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write fluffy Rent fic. And it's ALL dialogue. Just for you, Lee!

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Ummm... the right."

"That's perfect! I sleep on the left."

"We do seem to mesh pretty well."

"Sweetie, we do more than mesh. We are MFEO."

"MFEO?"

"Made For Each Other."

"..."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, it's just so cute. You have an acronym for soul mates. I love that."

"Soul mates?"

"Yeah. Soul mates. People like you and me."

"..."

"You alright, Angel?"

"Yeah. I just... You are possibly the sweetest man to ever live."

"I try. And you seem to bring it out in me."

"I try."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Collins."


End file.
